A New Dementor
by sunnysparkles
Summary: After Harry’s fifth year, he is sent back to Privet Drive. The second war had begun and Dementors had allied with Voldemort. Is Harry really safe where his mother‘s blood is? Can Remus help him through times of grieving? Oneshot. OoC.


**The New Dementor**

**Summary:**After Harry's fifth year, he is sent back to Privet Drive. The second war had begun and Dementors had allied with Voldemort. Is Harry really safe where his mother's blood is? Can an old friend help him through times of grieving? One-shot. A little OoC.

**Disclaimer:** I can only dream of owning Harry Potter. Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry awoke early on a June morning. Summer break had just begun and he was back at the Dursleys. Every day he hoped he would be leaving number 4, Privet Drive, but it hadn't happened yet. He remembered being invited to go live with his godfather, Sirius, in his third year. After Sirius was freed they were going to get a house, but Wormtail had escaped. 

Now, Sirius was gone though. All because Harry had been stupid enough to go to the Department of Mysteries last month. He had disappeared behind the veil, never to return again. This memory still haunted Harry, though he tried hard to forget it. He would never be fully over it.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on a pair of Dudley's old trousers. He pulled on his trainers and took out a piece of parchment. He hadn't written to the Order in three days. He pulled out his ink and quill and began to write.

_I'm fine. Everything's okay here. Dursleys are treating me alright still. I guess that warning really had an effect.  
-Harry_

He rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He whispered for her to take it to the Order and watched her fly off into the sky. It was a nice day outside, and Harry didn't want to be stuck in the Dursley's kitchen cleaning the dishes.

He tiptoed down the stairs so he wouldn't wake the Dursleys. As he opened the front door, he smelled the summer air. It was a great day to go for a walk. Harry carefully shut the door and began walking down the street. When he reached Magnolia Road, he stopped. The park was empty and he made his way there.

Suddenly, the air became very cold. He heard rattling breaths coming near him. Dementors! Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, but couldn't find the strength to conjure a Patronus. He couldn't even think of a happy memory.

"Expecto-" He couldn't do it. Everything became black and he heard it.

_Someone was laughing. A bark like laugh that could only belong to one person…_

"_Come on, you can do better than that!"_

_The laughter suddenly stopped. Footsteps began to echo. Then a girl made a triumphant scream. Everything was quiet for a moment._

_Harry heard himself yell, "Sirius! SIRIUS!"_

_More footsteps echoed, but then they suddenly stopped. Then came the sound of someone struggling._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry," came the voice of Remus Lupin._

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late, Harry…"_

"_We can still reach him!"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."_

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes fluttered back open slowly. He looked into the amber eyes of his former professor, Remus Lupin. Harry wiped his eyes off with his hand. Why hadn't he realized he was crying?

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

Harry only nodded, still wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"It's a good thing I was on guard today. Mundungus couldn't have done a Patronus to save his skin…" Remus muttered.

Realization suddenly struck Harry, "I- I couldn't do a Patronus… I don't understand… That hasn't happened in three years."

"What memory did you use?" Remus asked.

"I-" started Harry. "I couldn't think of anything happy."

"I didn't expect you to be able to so soon," said Remus solemnly.

He held out his hand and helped Harry stand back up. He then sat down on the nearest park bench. Harry followed and sat down beside him. Both were deep in thought.

"I should have came sooner," Remus suddenly said. "The Dementors were on you for quite some time. You must have heard your parents a long time."

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, "I didn't hear my parents this time. I heard- I heard Sirius falling behind the veil."

Remus looked grave for a moment. Why did Harry have to bring it up? He should have known Harry would hear Sirius though. He should have conjured the Patronus sooner, but he couldn't think of a happy memory. Sirius' death was on his mind as well.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Remus looked down at Harry. His eyes, like Remus', were wet with fresh tears .

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry, Harry."

"I'm sorry for going to the Department of Mysteries. I should have listened to Hermione. She told me if might be a trick. I didn't listen to her and now Sirius is…" Harry stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say Sirius was dead.

Remus wrapped his arm around Harry comfortingly. Harry cried silently into Remus' shoulder. He missed Sirius so much. Why did the Dementors have to come and make him relive it again?

"It's not your fault, Harry. That's the way he wanted to go. He would have went out to battle sooner or later anyway. He was much happier knowing he died to protect you and that you were okay. Don't blame yourself."

Harry let out a dry sniff, "I just miss him so much. It's not fair. He shouldn't have gone."

"I miss him too, Harry. We all do. He wouldn't want us all moping around like this though. He'd want us to move on and live our lives."

Harry looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm not sure if I can move on just yet."

"Then give it some time. It's always hard to lose someone you love. Don't move on until you're ready."

Harry nodded. Both were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"You should get home, Harry. It's not safe out here."

"I don't seem to be safe anywhere this days anyway," Harry said quietly.

"You'll be safer at your Aunt's house," said Remus. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Remus got up from the bench and Harry followed suit. Remus held his wand in one hand underneath his robes, while the other clutched Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks, Remus," said Harry when they reached Magnolia Crescent, "for everything."

"Anytime, Harry. Just let me know if you ever need anything. You owl will find me."

"Thanks, I will."

They continued the walk in silence. They received many stares when there turned onto Privet Drive. All the local residents were busy manicuring their lawns. Neither cared that the other was wearing shabby robes or baggy hand-me-downs though. All that mattered was that they were there for each other when they needed to be together most.


End file.
